


I wanna party

by igabseven



Series: Lost in translation [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute Spencer, F/M, Fluffy, i might get diabetes, immigrant reader, really it’s just sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igabseven/pseuds/igabseven
Summary: It’s carnival time in Brazil and you’re feeling really upset because you wouldn’t be a part of it, after all, you’ve always enjoyed the party.Spencer, your boyfriend of six months, tries his best to make you happy, even doing something he didn’t like at first.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Lost in translation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889614
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I wanna party

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 is here and I’m a simp for Spencer, really   
>  I miss carnival :(((( and nexts year will only be in June 
> 
> Ps: “amor” is a pet name here and literally means “love”  
>  “Eu te amo” means “I love you”   
> Cachaça is an alcoholic drink very famous and it’s made from sugar cane, it’s very strong but delicious   
>  listen to samba and pagode, it’s very exciting and happy

You were sad, unfortunately you always feel that way on Brazilian holidays because you just really missed your traditions and the climate. But most of all you missed your family. It’s just the way it is, Brazil was all about family and friends getting together for any reason: birthdays, Christmas, father’s day or just a family lunch on Sunday.

The food was really good too. You could almost taste the barbecue in your mouth if you concentrate.

You didn’t have a problem with where you were right now, really. Your master’s program was going great, you had a few friends and the most amazing boyfriend you could have, but you couldn’t control how you felt. It was fine, this feeling would go away just like the other times and you could always watch the parade on your phone.

Spencer was worried with you. He saw how sad you could get when it came to your country, just remembering your tears from Christmas he would start feeling sad. He didn’t want to see you like that again, he wanted to make you feel as happy as he was with you, he knows how lucky he is since the day you met at the bus and already couldn’t see his life without.

He was serious about you two and he likes to think you were too, for God’s sake he met your parents over FaceTime on your birthday and honestly your mom loved him, even with the communication problem (your mother couldn’t speak English even if her life depended on it and Spencer’s Portuguese was getting better, it was taking longer than he expected because the pronunciation was difficult). 

His favorite thing in the world was to hear you talk, you could talk about anything in any language (he simply loved when you would call him in a Portuguese pet name) and he would love it, but his favorite part was during sex when you brain couldn’t focus at anything straight so you would mix the languages, saying disconnect things in both Portuguese and English at his ear, he loved that he could do that to you.   
The funny part is that you felt the same about him, loving his voice and all the knowledge he have, but the way you talk with passion about what you do and what you love was one of the many reasons why he feel in love. You were the one who made him love Brazil, the friendly way the people had, all different cultures from each state, the writers of course and even various types of music; Ah the music, you loved all kinds of music and couldn’t help but to passed on to Spencer, who would risk a movement or two during your cooking time, he did it most because the smile on your face was always bigger seeing him trying. 

It was February and that meant American Valentine’s Day, unfortunately Spencer and you weren’t able to celebrate because of a case he had a day before who last a couple weeks and since then you were occupied with college and haven’t seen him since then. He was insecure that you didn’t want to be with him anymore, you were pretty, intelligent, funny… the full package and you could do so much better with someone who could be with you all the time, he wasn’t secure about your feelings no matter how much you tried with messaged and calls when you two were apart. The worst part was that he couldn’t ask for advice to any of his friends, knowing how they would act, wanting to know you and he just wanted you to himself a little longer, eventually you would met the team and they will love you almost as much as he loves you.

It was a paper day at the BAU and it didn’t looked like they would have a case, so it was the perfect day to Spencer surprise you with something to improve your mood, he knew how much you loved to party and he was searching everything he could about carnival and how big it is the festival to your people. Right now he was searching on the internet, something he would do just for you, knowing his time was short he put himself read about it, the ideas running trough his mind so focus that he didn’t saw Derek reading his computer screen behind his shoulder.

“What is that, Pretty Boy? Looking some vacation?” was first thing Morgan said, scaring Spencer, who jumped by the sound of the voice of his friend, trying to close clumsily the page  
“N-no, I’m just…curious?” Spencer’s answer sound more like a question and he started ramble “Did you know that Brazil it is one of the most multicultural and ethnically diverse nations, due to over a century of mass immigration from around the world; as well as the most populous Roman Catholic-majority country. Its Amazon basin includes a vast tropical forest, home to diverse wildlife, a variety of ecological systems, and extensive natural resources spanning numerous protected habitats what makes him one of 17 mega-   
“Okay, kid, but the nicest thing about Brazil it’s the women; stunning women with the smallest bikinis and big butts, that’s what I’m talking!” Morgan interrupted him with a malicious smile only to turn around to Emily’s voice “Now you are just being a jerk”  
“Yeah Morgan, there is so much more than sexual things there, that is such a stereotype” Spencer’s voice more irritating than should be. “Alright, I’m not here anymore” putting an end to the conversation and hands up in redemption the oldest goes back to his own desk. 

At the same time you sent a text to Spencer   
(Y/n): hey, are you ok? i miss you   
S: Hi! Miss you too, want to meet later? My place   
(Y/n): sounds good, see u at 7 :)))  
S: Okay, bye 

With his head down Spencer couldn’t see the confusions looks that his friends gave at him, wondering what was going on to him.

You love Spencer’s apartment, with just like him and has his smell so you wouldn’t mind spent time there, it was a strong contrast with your apartment that was very bright and colorful with a kitchen where more than the coffee machine was used. The only thing in common was the bookshelves, you loved to read and had tons of book, no more than your boyfriend of course but still you were a pretty active reader.

So you were really surprised when you got at his apartment and saw it was bright and decorated like a party was happening with, that surprised you, samba playing on the background. You tried to see everything, the Brazilian flag covering one of the bookshelves, the masks and colorful paper it remembered carnival and just this was enough for you to feel the tears in your eyes. “Amor??” you called, the emotions overflowing your voice. That’s when you saw your very nervous boyfriend standing with two shots in hand looking at you, he starts talking “I noticed that you were a little sad because of the carnival, so thought that we could have our own carnival, I know it’s not perfect and if you didn’t like it I can take it off and we never talk about it again” he takes a deep breath, trying not to say anymore just analyzing the adore look you gave him.

“Spencer, amor, eu -you start forgetting all the words- I cant believe you did this to me” you tiptoe grabbing his face, you kiss him, trying to pass the all the love you feel for him, so thankful. He tries his best to correspond without touching you, his hands full. You break the kiss first, wanting to enjoy what he made for you, you look at the glass asking yourself what it could be. Following your eyes he answered the question in your eyes “It’s Cachaça, a Brazilian restaurant opened near by and I thought you would enjoyed” a shy smile on his face, on the other hand your smile was getting bigger, you grab the shot and drinks in one swallow, the familiar burning in your body avoiding your smile to fade, what you think to be impossible at this point.

Spencer was no surprised with your action, knowing how much you appreciated a good drink and tried to imitate you but as soon as the clear drink reached his throat he gags, too strong. You laugh, knowing this would happen and say “I loved everything, thank you Spence, really”, he cant stop smiling too jus seeing the happiness in your face.   
“I just wanted to help”   
“Believe me, amor, you definitely did” you hear the start of one of your favorite pagode songs and stars to dancing, just following the beat remembering your 16 years at Brazil, you try to convince Spencer to dance with you and he joins very reluctantly.  
With one hand at his shoulder and the other hand holding his, you began to guide him trough the fast and joyful rhythm, a little confusing at first but he gets the idea and spins you around with a laugh.

That is goes the rest of the night: the two of you dancing and drink, eating food Spencer bought it at the restaurant, you guys started to watch the movie “Rio” because it was really good, but you turn yourself to your boyfriend and he looks back a bit confuse.

“I love you and you don’t need to say it back, but I really love you, amor” you let it go in one breath “Eu te amo” you say again in Portuguese to the beautiful man in front of you.   
“Really?” He asks “I didn’t do this for you to said it”   
“I know” you claim him.   
“I. Love. You.” Every word followed a kiss he gave you on the cheek getting close to your mouth.   
“Eu” a small kiss on the lips  
“Te” another one.  
“Amo” he finishes with a deeper kiss and you just grabs his hair his hands on your face just to go to your waist, getting you on his lap. The movie already forgotten on TV.


End file.
